A Quick Wedding
by ToBeInLoveWithLove
Summary: Quinn and Puck are getting married. Minutes before the big event, there is a problem.


Puck was nervously looking at the mirror. For the first time in his life he wasn't sure in his looks. When Finn joined him in the room, he asked – "How do I look?"

Finn was taken aback by that question coming from his best friend, but if there was anything he learnt from Rachel, it's how to deal with situations like this. "You look badass like always, bro." - he answered.

Puck didn't seem to be satisfied with that answer. – "I know I look amazing, but do you think it's good enough for her? I swear, ever since she started planning this wedding, she turned from a sweet princess to a fire-breathing monster."

Finn laughed -"She was always much more than a sweet princess."

-"Trust me, in comparison with this beast, she was a sweet princess." They both laughed.

-"Do you have the rings?"- Puck asked him.

-"Of course I have the rings."- Finn responded, but still checked his pocket. Then other pocket. And another pocket.

Puck noticed his facial expression changing and said in a panicked voice –"Dude, tell me you've got the rings!"

-"Don't worry, I had them like a minute ago."- Finn said, also starting to panic.

Someone knocked on the door. "Everyone decent?" but the next second that person was opening the door "Oh, I don't care, nothing I haven't seen before." Santana came to the room. "Well damn, Puckerman! This suit almost makes me forget you're a useless douche."

-"What do you want, Santana?"- Finn responded instead of Puck.

-"The bridezilla wants to know if you are ready. We should start in a minute according to the schedule."

-"We would be ready if my BEST MAN wasn't such an idiot to lose the rings!"- Puck snapped –"Sorry man, I didn't mean it like that."

-"It's ok, I am an…"- Finn started, but Santana interrupted –"Wait, wait! You did WHAT? You are making it way too easy for me to win."

-"This is not a competition, Santana!"- Finn said, but she ignored him, saying "Maid of honor: 3, Best man: 0" while leaving the room.

-"She'll kill me."- Puck was freaking out.

-"Dude, chill. No wedding ever starts on time. I'll go check where I might have left the rings."- Finn tried to make Puck relax as he rushed out of the room.

After a few minutes an angelic looking girl in a beautiful luxurious dress walked into the room. Puck was breathless for a second, but then noticed her furious face.

-"Tell me what I heard about missing rings isn't true!"- Quinn yelled while making sure she doesn't damage her beautiful wedding dress walking through the narrow door.

-"What you heard about missing rings isn't true."- Puck said quickly.

-"I can't believe you two morons managed to ruin the only thing that was your responsibility."- Quinn continued –"Where's Finn anyway?"

-"Looking for the rings. Don't worry, everything will be okay."- Puck tried to assure her –"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, you shouldn't have come here."

-"Bad luck?! It's a bit late for bad luck. Mike brought a date to the wedding, so Tina made a scene in front of everyone; Rachel wants to sing in the middle of the ceremony; and my cousin Phil got Britt drunk, so Santana is now trying to keep her from taking her clothes off, at least while the ceremony doesn't end."- Quinn ranted.

-"Hey, hey."- Puck said to make her stop, while wiping her frustrated tears. –"That's not what's important. I can't wait for the moment when I'll be able to say you are mine forever."

Quinn rested her head on his hand and smiled, eyes closed, picturing spending the rest of her life with the love of her life. They were just about to kiss, when Finn and Santana barged into the room.

-"I've got the rings!"- Finn announced –"They were in Rachel's purse."

-"Well, aren't you our freakin' hero"- Santana said rolling her eyes –"Come on, lovebirds, we have a wedding to attend. There will be enough time for kissing later."

Quinn and Puck smiled to each other. "See you in a minute."- Quinn whispered.

"I can't believe you managed to make me wear pink for the second time as a bridesmaid."- Santana was complaining to Quinn.

-"At least you're the maid of honor now."- Quinn said and smiled.

Puck was nervously standing in front of the priest. He looked at Finn, who nodded reassuringly. Then the music started, and Quinn started walking down the aisle. In that moment everyone and everything disappeared for him. There was only Quinn, looking simply breathtaking, walking towards him, saying "Yes, I love you." with every step she makes.


End file.
